His Frauline
by Captains Girl
Summary: years ago the captain had a small girl with him she left when she was ten now he wants her back with him


She sat alone on her bed, to her the world of werewolves and vampires was a myth she believed they exsisted but she had never seen one, or so she thought

meanwhile at the millennium head quarters

"captain are jou sure about this i mean she did haf her memory viped she probly vont remember jou" the small catboy asked the man towering above him "of course she vill remember me ive been vatching her the past few veeks she knows theres something beyond what shes been told" the boy sighed and teleported himself and the captain infront of an average sized brick house it was the middle of the day and the front door opened up slowly as a small girl walked out her headphones on, a light weight army jacket, her long black hair tucked into her hat as she sung out loud and proud to the song crazy girl "crazy girl dont you know that i love you i wouldnt dream of going no where..." she slid her headphones off her head as she grabbed her bamboo pole and started to spin around when she heard a deep voice behind her "silly voman come here let me hold you" she turned quickly and swung the pole with all her might in the direction the voice came from she looked on in shock as the pole broke against the man causeing the entire thing to break all the way down cutting up her hands "i..i know you..y..your" she paused for a moment and shook her head knowing it couldnt be he was just a figment of her imagination he wasnt real she was brought back to reality when she felt a tounge on her palm "ow that hurts" he only smirked "captain vhat are jou doing i thought ve vere on a mission to collect her not toy vith her" her eyes got wide as she looked up to see who had spoke up she let out a fangirl like scream and pulled away from the captains grip glomping the poor boy rubbing his ears "oh my god so soft are they real they cant be but they have to be or else they would have come off" "und jou thought she vouldnt remember us schrodinger" schrodinger just looked at him like get your bitch off me "alright frauline lay off the boy" he said wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her back she gasped some then blushed like mad wishing she hadnt put her hair in her hat "wait collect me but why who would want to collect me and for what omg" she tilted her head back so she could look at his face "your a doggy" she said with a child like innocence in her voice "and your german" she almost giggled with glee "does that mean your a german shepard?" he laughed at he statement sending vibrations through her "a german shepard vishes he vas me" he said turning into a bipedal werewolf she spun around and tackled him to the ground "PUPPY" schrodinger fellover laughing at the sight "ja captain jou are a puppy" "schrodinger just get us back" "yes sir" he teleported them and their new compainion back to millennium the girl looked around and saw a cot from world war two and pounced on it "so comfy" she purred out rolling around on it "capain i think shes lost it thats not very comfy" the captain laughed at the cat boy "jou remember vhen she vas little thats all she vould sleep on" she leaned up and sat with her legs out to the sides her hands resting between them as she smiled "mr puppy" she looked up at him her eyes sparkleing as her bottom lip poked out some "vhat is it mien frauline" "why am i here" he walked over to her and gently carressed her cheek "jour here because jou vere here years ago and i had to have jou back vith me" she snuggled against his palm smileing "hans are jou in there" a female voice came from the other side of the door and the small girl jumped off the cot and opened the door to see a slim woman with long black hair in a suit and glasses looking down at her in shock "vhat vho are jou" "im kathryn but you can call me leroy if ya want" she looked up to see hans behind the young girl "hans please tell me jou didnt pick her up for a new toy" he sighed "no rip shes not my new toy jou remember her except maybe two feet taller shorter hair and a little stuffed dog on a leash" rip mouth out an oh "vell ze major vould like to see jou" he nodded and headed out the door leaveing schrodinger alone with his little one "hey schrodinger" she asked as she sat back down on the cot looking down some "ja vhat is it" she took a deep breath knowing she was about to sound like an idiot "d..does he...y..yeah know.." she looked away blushing "does he vhat.." she took another deep breath and spoke as fast as she could "doeshewanttofuckher" he didnt catch exactly what she said but juding from the blush across her face he got the jist of it "vell she is the only voman vorth fucking at this place so probly yeah" she flopped down onto the pillow with an aubile hmph "what did she mean by new toy" schrodinger sighed realizeing till hans got back it was going to be nothing but questions from her "she ment his fuck toy" she whimpered at the thought "o..oh.." there was a long pause in the room till schrodinger looked over and saw her fast asleep against the captains pillow a smile on her face from still being able to smell him on it "sleep vell" then the cat disappeared leaving the girl to sleep a few hours later hans walked back in the room tossing his coat on a nearby chair walking over to his new roommate kissing her forehead gently "sweet dreams frauline" he transformed into a wolf and curled up on the floor he was almost asleep when he heard a faint whine he looked up to see her tangled in the covers in a cold sweat the turned back and scooped her up in his arms gently rubbing her back "shh its alright nothing is going to hurt you" she awoke her face burried in his chest tears streaming down her face as she raised her head slowly then quickly lowering it with a whimper "vhats vrong" she shook her head "its something please tell me frauline i promise i vill protect jou" her body shook slightly as she spoke at almost a whisper "i.i had a dream...after sc..schrodinger t..told me wh..what rip..ment...and...and..." she started to cry again as he set her down on the edge of the cot kneeling down so he could face her "listen to me i vould never do anything to hurt jou i promise jour my little puppy" he looked at her with pain present in his soft blue eyes "it doesnt matter vhat schrodinger told jou alright hes a silly little cat" she smiled some and almost tackled him to the ground as she hugged him still crying softly he pulled her close "come on its time jou should be in bed" he laid her down and pulled the covers up around her she looked up at him her cheeks sparling in the moonlight from the tears as she grabbed his arm when he went to leave "wait.." he looked at her confused "vhat is it" "d...dont go" he sat beside her "alright ill stay" she smiled and snuggled against his leg# he smiled and petted her hair "Schlafen Sie gut meine kleine Prinzessin" he fell asleep shortly after he awoke to a small voice "my puppy" he looked down only to see her laying in the crook of his arm on her side drooling on his arm he tried to free his arm only to have her growl softly and snuggle closer to him she yawned and looked up at him smileing "hehe morning mr puppy" he patted her head and got off the bed "morning little one" she rubbed her eye getting off the bed as her stomach growled "bad tummy your not supposed to be empty" he couldnt help but laugh then he transformed and after a few minutes of negotiating he got her on his back and he walked off with her riding on his back happily the dok walked by and she burried her face in his fur with a yelp "w..where are we going" he rounded a corner and she looked on in amazement at the food "omg bacon" she got off his back and he changed back and laughed at her "come on frauline" she followed behind him happily as she tried to walk his steps like a tight wire oblivious to the eyes that were upon her till a man in a jumpsuit walked up to her "well well well what do we have here a new play thing" she hid behind hans leg as he growled at him "what we never get any new girls around here" she clung to his leg the rest of the time while keeping a close eye on the man in the jumpsuit "guten tag jou two" schrodinger said sitting next to them "guten tag schro" the cat looked at hans new decoration on his pants "vhats vith her" "jan happened" was all he said XX *a few months later* she was laying on the bed things had changed these past few months now every time she was near the captain she felt things shed never felt before she had taken almost every mission she could to avoid the captain but she was tired she couldnt handle another mission right now so she was resting hopeing he wouldnt come in she heard a voice from the other side of the door it was a female probly rip "dont worry about it captain" she heard her say 'oh great' she thought the door opened she closed her eyes quickly fakeing sleep the door closed and she felt him sit beside her "i know your awake frauline" she tenced up as he gently stroked her hair "whats wrong frauline" she shook her head not knowing how to say it he rolled her onto her back and pinned her to the bed "Ihre Beantwortung der Frage" she whimpered he leaned down and nuzzled her neck "please tell me whats wrong frauline" she took in a sharp breath her body began to heat up her heart rate increased she closed her eyes as a few tears rolled down her cheeks as she spoke so softly he could barely hear her "i want..." she trailed off he wiped the tears away "shhh its alright what do you want" she swallowed hard and mummbled out "y..you" "f..frauline" he said in shock she crawled out from under him and walked toward the door but only made it a few steps before he caught her hand and pulled her onto his lap he hugged her close his face against her chest laughing "w..whats so funny" she looked down blushing "its nothing just...thats what was wrong why didnt you say anything" she looked away debateing weither or not to try to leave again "w..well i..i thought y..you and.." a tear traced its way down her cheek to her neck and into the v of her shirt he smirked "you thought there was something between me and rip right" she nodded some he traced the path of the tear with his tounge biteing on the shirt when he reached the v pulling on it till it ripped down the middle she gasped blushing deeper hans only smirked once he saw the lack of fabric "h..hans w..what are you.." she was cut off by the feeling of a strong tounge working its way across her breasts she took in a sharp breath as he slid what was left of her shirt off her shoulders laying her down on the bed he leaned up looking at her his pale blue eyes clouding over with red "frauline i cant hold it back any longer" she layed there looking up at him not sure what he was going to do fear present in her eyes as he leaned back down licking the crook of her neck smelling the fear comeing off her "dont be afraid mein kind" she yelped softly when she felt his hardened length against her thigh she didnt know where else to go for comfort so she burried her face in his shoulder he pulled her close only intencifying the fear "its just me frauline i promise it wont hurt you see" he rolled on his back her face still against his shoulder as he reached down she heard pants unzip and she tenced up "frauline look up" she shook her head some he took her hand and guided it down she bolted up when her hand reached the warm length he releced her hand and carressed her cheek "shh its alright your safe here with me" she rubbed against his palm wondering how she was going to do this "mein Kapitän" she whispered out she took a deep breath and went for it now was her chance maybe her only chance she leaned down and kissed him he wrapped his arms around her waist leaning up she had a death grip on his suspenders when the broke for air she slumped down in his lap her head resting on his chest "frauline if you really want to you have to give in as much as my inner beast wants to im not going to take you" he rested his chin on the top of her head singing her lullaby softly "mit einer Notiz, die ich werde sie lieben, bis ich sterbe sagte, und wenn wir ihn begraben beneith die Weide die Engel sangen einen Whiskey Lullaby la la la la la" she smiled snuggleing closer to him "i..i want to but..im.." she tightened her fist against his chest "its ok to be scared but remember im going to be right here the whole time i promise" the lifted her chin up looking into her eyes "as long as my puppys going to be there i think i can do it" she smiled "Das ist mein Mädchen" he layed her down on the sheets softly kissing her neck as he slid his hand down her stomach to her pants once he reached them he slid a finger under the seam she gasped and grabbed his hand blushing like crazy "n..no dont.." he chuckled softly and whispered in her ear "but i want to see you in all your glory my sweet ill do anything" with that he licked down her neck to her breasts takeing her nipple between his teeth biteing gently she moaned out "a..alright" he smiled his hand removeing her pants he leaned up smileing at his progress then frowning at the thin cotton barrier in his way she looked up at him wondering what he was planning he grabbed his cotton foe in his teeth pulling them off in one swift motion placeing her leg over his shoulder he gave her a teaseing lick she took in a sharp breath blushing deeper he probed his tounge in she let out a soft yelp as it began to move within seconds she was moaning begging for more he slid his tounge out smileing up at her licking his lips he crawled to her "meine Prinzessin" he kissed her softly she wrapped her arms around his neck tasting herself on his lips she bucked her hips rubbing against him "please my wolfie" she asked pouting some he smirked removeing his pants "your wish is my command" he kissed her neck as he penetarated her with one move she cried out in pain clinging to her only comfort he pulled her in close "it will get better i promise" she nodded against his chest as he began to move slowly she winced everytime he moved she whimpered against his chest he stopped and looked down at her worry in his eyes "whats wrong" tears started to flow from her eyes he wiped the tears away slideing out of her and rolling onto his back "its alright frauline theres no need to cry" he pulled her close to him as he began to cry himself she gasped he never cried never showed so much as a care to anything but he was crying infront of her she snuggled closer to him "w..why are you crying" she mummbled out against his side "Es tut mir leid meine Liebe" she shook her head "d..dont be i..i wanted you ...to.." she could already feel a burning in her stomach "i know but i still hurt you" she couldnt fight the feeling anymore she climbed onto his stomach looking down at him a fire burning in her eyes "no you taught me you didnt hurt me" "frauline wh..what are you doing" she nuzzled his neck felling him against her entrance "trying again" she whispered softly sliding down him winceing some he smiled at her "are you sure" she nodded he placed his hands on her hips helping her along as she began to move up and down she started to slow and he rolled her onto her back picking up the pace she arched her back moaning loudly he growled some slamming into her faster feeling her walls closeing in on him she threw her head back almost screaming out as she came he howled as he felt her walls clamp down on him causeing him to cum she lay panting under him as he layed his head on her chest "you were amazeing lieben" she smiled slowly falling asleep he pulled out and kissed her forehead "sleep well" he pulled her close watching her sleep against his chest as he fell asleep himself, they were awoken to a knock at the door "captain are you in there" he sighed and climbed out of bed putting his pants on and opening the door "what is it schrodinger" "is everything ok i heard screams and wasnt sure if you were ok"he peaked his head into the room and saw a naked girl next to a blood stain on the bed "captain did you but why she was so young" there was no reply so the cat boy walked into the room closeing the door as the captain sat next to his sleeping mate brushing his hand against her cheek "its time to wake lieben" she rolled over not noticeing schrodinger yet and snuggle against hans leg "morning my wolfie" she said smileing feeling sore "why hans shes just a girl" schrodinger protested "she wanted to" was the only responce he got from the captain the young girl on the bed bolted up when she knew the boy was in the room she hid behind hans blushing deeply hans only laughed and handed her his coat she wrapped it around herself and sat in his lap "what are you doing here this early mr kitty" "checking to see what that screaming was last night but i got my answer so i should take my leave" he stood and walked toward the door "bye you two" the cat walked out of the room and she stood to go take a shower only to fall hans caught her and smiled at her "i wouldnt walk right now if i was you" she pouted "but how am i going to take a shower" an evil grin spread across his features "i can help you wash yourself" he leaned down and started to lick her neck down to her chest she giggled "that may work for you but i need soap and water" he sighed and lifted her up "come on then lets get you cleaned up" she layed her head against his shoulder looking down "h..have you ever had sex with a girl...a..as a ..dog..." she asked hopeing she wasnt heard "ive thought about it but i havent found any girl that would want to why do you ask" she smiled some "j..just wondering" he smiled as well knowing what she was thinking "have you thought about it" she nodded "y..yeah" they walked down the hall in silence after that he sat her down and helped her out of his coat carrying her over to the tub setting her down in the warm water gently then turned to leave she grabbed his back pocket "w..wait dont go" he turned around and sat on the rim "thats a first usually your throwing things at me to make me leave" she laughed and pulled him into the water he came up for air shakeing like a dog "hey what was that for" she giggled and hugged him tight her breasts pressed against his arm "cuz i dont want you to leave" he kissed her smileing "i would never leave you" they lay there in the water till it was cold "im going to smell like wet dog the rest of the day arent i" he chuckled "probably" she snuggled deeper into his chest "good" he slid his hand down her back to rest on her butt she blushed he laughed "come on its about time we got out of here" she pouted "but i dont wanna" "why not" "cuz i dont wanna get off my puppy" she smiled "tell you what you get out of here and you can ride your puppy all night long" she leaned up "but i wanna ride my puppy now" he reached up carressing her cheek "well your puppy is about to mount you and never get off so id suggest getting out cuz your not ready for that" she frowned "but i wanna play with my puppy" she bent her over the edge of the tub and whispered in her ear a growl seeping into his voice "you will get to play with your puppy" she yelped softly when she felt him brush against her she didnt know yet but she would soon learn to listen when shes told to leave his beast had took over and wasnt going to stop when she cried no matter how much she begged he reached up and roughly kneeded her breasts she moaned leaning up tossing her head over his shoulder out of the corner of her eye she could see his eyes were almost completely clouded over with red she gasped a hand traveling down her stomach and a growl when it reached closed thighs she whimpered and he let her go quickly he looked at him with a mix of fear and worry in her eyes "frauline are you alright" "y..yeah w..what was that" he looked away ashamed "thats why you should listen when i tell you to leave now please go before something worse happens" she hugged him crying some "no i dont want to leave you i dont care what happens to me as long as your there" he sighed lifting her up and wrapping his coat around her "bitte one day you will be ready for what will happen but not now i promise ill be with you as soon as i can" he opened the door and lead her out closeing it behind her she sat outside the door waiting he leaned against the door fighting the urge to pull her back in and fuck her till he cant anymore he reached inside his pants and started strokeing himself she gasped when she heard grunts and growls comeing through the door he howled out as he released in his hand she knocked on the door "is everything alright mr puppy" he opened the door and pulled her in kissing her deeply she noticed something on his hand she took it and started to lick it off "everything is perfectly fine now frauline" he smiled at her she looked up at him when she finished smileing "im glad" he pulled her close to him as they walked out of the room "lets find schrodinger he probably has some questions" she nodded in agreement and layed her head against him "if you say so mr puppy" they reached the room and she sat on the bed hans pinned her to the bed she looked up grinning "what if schrodinger comes in" he pressed his nose against her neck breathing her in "what if he does im not stopping" she giggled and pet his head "your just begging to get caught in the act arent you" he smiled against her skin "Ich möchte dich um mich herum fühle ich will dich schreien hören" she blushed and he began unbuttoning the coat soon she was looking up at him like a sexy innocent child wrapped in his coat just enough to cover herself "Ich will dich ficken wie ein Tier" she leaned up looking at him with the face of an innocent girl but a lust clouding her eyes she grabbed his pants pulling him towards her without a word she unzipped his pants and licked the length infront of her he groaned "frauline" she smiled up at him standing on the bed on her knees licking his neck "bitte meine Wolfie" she wrapped her arms around his neck as he layed her out on the bed licking her breasts she wrapped her legs around his waist as he slammed into her with greater speed than the night before the door opened and she yelped burrying her face in his chest schrodinger stopped dead in his tracks watching the scene before him hans never missed a beat "what the hell are you doing captain" he didnt reply he just kept on giving his mate what she wanted she started to moan unable to hold it in any longer she arched her back he took the oportunity to catch her nipple in his teeth she almost screamed out schrodinger stared at them in shock and left the room quickly "kommen für mich meine Kleine" hans growled out against her chest speeding up and slamming into her harder and harder with each thrust she screamed out as she came he thrust into her a few more times and howled out his release rolling to the side he looked over at her she was panting heavily the coat barely hanging onto her she looked over at him smileing "t..that was ...amazeing.." she panted out he smiled at the sight "yes it was" she rolled to her side snuggleing into his side "doesnt this defeat the point of the shower" he asked chuckleing some "your right it does hmmm then does doing it in the shower cancel out the shower so it balances out" he smiled evily "we could put that to the test" she giggled at the thought then traced a circle around his nipple "w..what was that on your hand" he growled softly at the motion "that mein lieber ein was something ive given to you twice" she smiled "you know you taste good" he kissed her forehead "thats good to hear now i want you to get some sleep i have a mission" she pouted "awe but i wanted sleep with my puppy next to me" he looked a bit sad "i want nothing more than to lie here with you in my arms but the major is going to the lab and i have to go i promise ill be back as soon as i can" she snuggled closer to him "no your my puppy" he kissed her deeply and got off the bed pulling the coat tighter around her "be a good girl while im gone and dont take any shit from jan ok" she almost started to cry but nodded he grabbed his hat and walked out of the room not looking back knowing she was about to cry and if he saw her crying he couldnt leave she layed on the bed for what felt like days till she decided to get up and find schrodinger "i should probably put on some actual clothes first" she looked around and saw hans shirt and pants she slipped into those smileing some "they still smell like him" and with that she walked out in search of schrodingerXX

everyone was waiting for the majors return well almost everyone rip and schrodinger were looking around for their little friend but she was nowhere to be found "rip have you seen her god if shes not here the captain will kill us" rip shrugged "i havent seen her all day" then suddenly somebody dropped out of a near by tree pointing down the road "their almost here" she said causing schrodinger to jump "where did you come from" she looked up "that tree" with that said she took off running down the road jumping into the cab hugging her puppy smileing "what the hell is going on" the major protested "oh hi major" she giggled snuggleing against hans "why are you here" "i couldnt wait anylonger to see my puppy" she said slowly sliding her hand up his thigh "so you jumped into my car" she looked back at him with a well duh look on her face "well no see i jumped into the window of the car the inside was just on the other side" he knew she wasnt going to give him a straight answer so he just left it at that they pulled up to the front of the compound and stepped out "welcome back herr major" everyone said the major nodded and they all went back to their posts as the man walked into the compound hans following behind with his mate in tow "you can relax now captain" he smiled and lifted her up almost running to the room "cant wait can we" she asked laughing some he layed her on the bed slideing out of his clothes growling "ill take that as a yes" she said undressing he leaned down nibbleing at her neck "ive missed you so much" he transformed into a wolf nuzzleing her neck she giggled "ive missed you too mr wolfie" she said getting on all fours whimpering almost unable to take it anymore he mounted her slamming into her with inhuman speed she screamed out in pure extacy he growled thrusting harder she arched her back moaning loud her walls getting tight around him "oh god.." she said gripping the sheets tight about to cum he howled out as he released inside her she screamed out "haaans" releaseing on him then falling to the bed panting he changed back and held her close to him "so how was your first time with a wolf" he said licking her neck it had a salty taste from the sweat she panted more "g..great" she jumped up and run out of the room to puke hans ran after her passing schrodinger along the way "captain you look scared" the boy said as he ran by him he shook his head he would deal with the cat later right now he was going to make sure his mate was ok he finally caught up with her she was holding her hair back tears rolling down her eyes "Frauline" he knelt down beside her placeing his hat on her head to hold her hair up rubbing her back she gripped her stomach whimpering "it hurts"

he held her close "its going to be ok i promise" schrodinger walked in looking very worried "captain whats wrong ive never seen you run so fast" he looked up at the small boy then back down to his crying mate "oh whats wrong with her is she sick" he shook his head not wanting to say what he knew at the moment for fear she would be scared the boy tilted his head in confusion "come on lets get you to dok" he said lifting her into his arms her head against his chest the beat of his heart was like a lullaby to her and she was soon asleep against his chest "schro promise not to freak out when i tell you" the boy nodded "alright what is it captain" the man took a deep breath "shes pregnant" schrodingers eyes went wide and his jaw dropped "shes what" he shook his head the young boys reaction "shes carrying my pups" they reached doks lab and hans pushed the door open "oh hans what are you doing in here you should be resting" he soon noticed the sleeping girl in his arms schrodinger popped out from behind hans "dok captains going to be a daddy" hans smacked the boy in the back of the head "bad kitty" the dok look at hans a bit shocked "are you sure" hans rolled his eyes "no she just smells like she pregnant cuz shes hungry of course im sure" dok looked at hans angryly "do i need to nuter you" hans yelped causing the girl in his arms to wake up she threw her fist at doks face out of instinct schrodinger just clapped "ow god what was that for" she blushed "oh my god im so sorry my arm just.." hans laughed she looked up at him "why did you yelp" he nuzzled her neck "dok threatened to nuter me" he said whimpering she wrapped her arms around his neck "i wont let him" then she looked around and realized where she was "wait why are we here anyway" "to get you checked out love" she pulled closer gripping his shirt tight she didnt like it when she had to get checked out not because the dok was mean or anything with her he was usually sweet but she still didnt like to have anyone touch her much hans was the only one she wanted to see her at all "b..but i..im fine" he sat her down on the exam table "not after what happened a minute ago" she looked down blushing "would you like me to kick the cat out" he asked lifting her chin she nodded some and he pushed schrodinger out of the room "but captain i want to see her face when she..." he shut the door before he could finish and walked back to her "there now relax ok its not going to hurt i promise" he removed the dog tags from his neck and placed them around her neck she gasped some she knew what that ment in the military and she hugged his neck tight "alright" dok pulled up a tray of scary looking tools "alright i just need to draw a bit of blood" he said picking up a needle she almost jumped off the table at the sight of it she was frozen in fear as he stuck it into her arm drawing out the blood "there ill be back in a minute" she swallowed hard burying her face in hans chest he just smiled and rubbed her back "he didnt shoot you ya know your not going to die" she pouted "in mind he did" hans almost laughed at her when dok came back out smileing "congradulations you two" she looked at him confused "what are you talking about" "your going to be a mother my dear" she gasped looking up at hans he smiled down at her and kissed her forehead "your going to be a great mother" he said lifting her up bridal style carrying her out "CONGRADULATIONS" schrodinger said throwing confetti as they walked out she giggled at the boys gesture as he followed them throwing confetti every so often

*a month later*

her stomach had swollen quite a bit in the past month she was standing in the shower enjoying the warm water rolling down her skin as she thought about what she had seen her puppy do to schrodinger the poor cat the image still played in her mind the way he was pounding into the small boy the cats cries for him to stop echoing in her ears that red glow in his eyes she closed her eyes and shook her head violently trying to get the image out of her head she knew it was because of her that happened she was brought out of her thoughts by the door opening she gasped looking to see who it was "you should really think about locking that door when your in here" came the familier voice of the captain as he shut the door she didnt know what to say to him she wanted to ask him so many questions but she didnt know where to start so she remained silent and simply nodded he turned her around to face him "i know what you saw and i know you want to know why so why dont you please just talk to me" he pleaded with her she hadnt spoken to him in two days now he looked like he was on death row and this was his last chance to make a break for freedom "please Lorerei speak to me" she gasped he never uses her name she couldnt help but bury her face in his chest almost breaking down crying "w..why d..did y..you..." she managed to get out as she held back tears he held her tight her voice even sweeter than the last time he heard it "it happens sometimes he knows that things get pent up and they cant stay like that for long its not the first time its happened" her tears started to flow normally she wouldnt be crying right now she would just be a bit angry at him but the hormones made her emotions go to extremes "t..then w..why was h..he b..begging you to s..stop" he gently stroked her wet hair "because this time was different this time my beast was going to take you i did the only thing i could to protect you i found schrodinger he will heal and be back to his normal happy go lucky self soon" he knew she would still be mad at him nomatter what he said so he told her the truth she looked up at him the tears stopping gulped he could see it in her eyes she was about to yell at him "SO YOU HURT THAT BOY FOR WHAT HIS BODY MAY HEAL BUT WHAT ABOUT THE EMOTIONAL TRAMA MAYBE THATS WHY HE ACTS SO HAPPY ALL THE TIME BECAUSE HES SURPESSING WHAT YOUVE DONE TO HIM" he looked down sadly the only reason she was saying it was because her emotions were on a rollercoaster named you done fucked up and he knew that but what she said was still what she was thinking as quickly as she went from crying her eyes out to telling him off she saw the look on his face and gently rubbed his head "awe its ok dont be sad im sorry i didnt mean any of it" he rubbed against her hand enjoying every second when she was like this all loving "no my love i shouldnt have but i did and im sorry you were never supposed to know" she kissed his cheek and slid into one of his shirts and some shorts takeing his hand walking to their room where schrodinger was sitting on the bed "oh hello mr kitty" she greeted him rubbing his ears he purred dispite the angry look on his face "i came to talk to hans" he stated hopeing she would leave but she sat down beside him "oh i see well hes right there" the cat was a bit annoyed he couldnt do this without her seeing "captain i thought we had an understanding you have to tell me before you do that and dont be so rough i can only take so much" hans only looked down sadly "i couldnt stop myself and im sorry but you were the first person i saw" the cat rolled his eyes at the man the girl beside him with the swollen stomach partly hidden by the large shirt kissed his cheek "schrodinger it was my fault i was teaseing him and since he cant with me he hurt you im sorry mr kitty can you ever forgive him for my mistake" he boy blushed and nodded not wanting her to be angry with him and walked out hans looked at her in disbelieve sitting next to her "why did you do that it wasnt your fault" she giggled "it is partly my fault if i wasnt pregnant you could have and that wouldnt have happened plus this way hes not mad at anybody"


End file.
